Where Loyalties Lie
by alemap
Summary: PG just to be safe. A what if kind of deal... Sesshoumaru ponders the great mystery of Inu's female companion. Read at your own risk! Will not update for a while. Yes, Fluffy will make an attempt for Kag in later chapters.
1. Prologue

Time is an unusual creature. Allowing humans to organize events and history. Time is intangible and yet we hold it as a fact, something that merely is.  
  
According to the rules there is a past, a present, and a future. Flowing in a seemingly straightforward pattern, but there is the speculation that time is purely relative. Relative meaning, that everything that can be seen or calculated is only recognizable from the angle it is observed at.  
  
Therefore, a banana can look like cheesecake and a hammer can look like my uncle Fred, all depending upon from where a person is in relation to the object. Very trippy stuff and yet Einstein's theory of relativity has worked to explain the universe in a way that can be understood by humans, an all too necessary mistake.  
  
There is also the whole what goes up must come down idea that is taught to children from the time they lumber into their first science class, because of course, gravity is a very important factor in human mobility.  
  
But what happens when something doesn't come back down? What then?  
  
What if all we know to be true, is simply not? Is the world going to explode? Will humanity cease to exist.?  
  
But that won't happen. At least not until the universe collapses in on it's self. The funny thing about that being, there is a plane that is still waiting for their apple to come back around.  
  
Ever heard of quantum physics. The theory of relativity doesn't apply on the quantum level.  
  
So, what do you know? Science, as we are taught in school, is a sham. This leads to questions of a more supernatural nature. I mean, if the fruit finds that hang time is a great hobby, what else is possible?  
  
Can humans join the apple in its freefall? Once all standards are disproved and discounted what type of rules do we go to in order to make sense of the world again?  
  
After all, the universe has to make sense, doesn't it?  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: This is only the essence of the original fiction. Same characters, only the way I want them to act. In short, it's my interpretation in an Alternate Universe. Is not this, what fan fiction is for anyway?  
  
(AU always reminds me of Gundam Wing. I don't know why.)  
  
AN: Man, not only am I taking liberties on the Inuyasha universe but I'm taking it on modern science as well. Am I god or what?  
  
13 November 2002  
  
AN 2: Not many changes here. I know it makes little sense but this is just to bring into play some of the main themes behind my fic. If you guess them right, you might be surprised by what you find. And yes, my story finally has a direction. It all makes sense in the end, if you pay attention to the silly little nuances.  
  
10 February 2003  
  
"To the death!" "Umm, how 'bout not?" -Map 


	2. The Spark

He watched as the arrow quivered from its position in a tree not a foot from his head. He became aware of a stinging sensation emanating on his check. He lifted one long, graceful claw to his face and came away with blood. As he examines the contents on his hand he reaches his otherworldly senses out to touch the lingering magic the arrow had been riddled with.  
  
Again he is caught with surprise and excitement. She always seems to do that to him. Every time he comes to claim his father's sword from his unworthy half brother she is there, ready to foil his plans. She contains within her pretty body potential power enough to rival that of his brother.  
  
'No, she goes far beyond that. She is almost my equal.'  
  
A human female is showing him, the great Lord of the Western Lands, up. That's it, isn't it? His brother has continued to best him because this wench lends the boy her powers.  
  
Sesshoumaru has suspected for some time that his brother had gained an alternate power source besides that of the Tetsusaiga, but her? He knew it to be true the moment her arrow grazed his skin. An inch more to the left and Sesshoumaru would have been only so much meat. Luckily, he merely gained an extra stripe gracing his features.  
  
How ironic, that my brother stumbled upon such a beneficial mate.  
  
Stumbled, being a correct analogy for his brother's antics. Sesshoumaru is more than willing to bet that Inuyasha has no clue as to the extent of this girl's usefulness. His half brother would never cease to be foolishly inobservant to the world around him.  
  
Why is it that my brother, in all his idiosyncrasies, manages to procure the most powerful and formidable forces to his side?  
  
Sesshoumaru, for once is truly and thoroughly stumped. He hasn't the slightest inkling as to the answers to his questions.  
  
Sesshoumaru shifted his gaze to the defiant wench. She stands within a clearing a good twenty yards from him, knocking another arrow to her bow. Readying herself to defend her mate.  
  
To Sesshoumaru, she looks almost ridiculous in her short pea-green skirt and red tie about her throat; but for the seriousness in her stature and unwavering finality of her actions, she would not be anything more than a joke.  
  
Not surprisingly, Sesshoumaru isn't laughing.  
  
He knows that she is capable of destroying him. Of rendering the most powerful demon into dust; lost, leaving behind only legends, if the demon is lucky enough, when crossing her weapon's path.  
  
Dangerous, Sesshoumaru's senses breathe through his body, something not to be toyed with.  
  
His heart rate increases and stillness sweeps through him, a waiting, anticipating stillness that makes tense his psyche with desire.  
  
But for what, desire for her to strike? Sesshoumaru does not think so, but if not that, then what?  
  
Again, for the second time in as many seconds, he does not have the answers.  
  
Sesshoumaru allows his eyes to linger along her form, taking in her qualities. The most prominent features of unruly hair and strong eyes, drawing his gaze hungrily. Hair which whispers at being soft and pliable to the touch, and eyes of the most loyal subject, intensifies as a slow, calm wind delivered her fear laced sent to his nose.  
  
Hatred surges though his quintessence. He has found yet another thing to be jealous of his brother for.  
  
Before Sesshoumaru could follow that trail of thought further, he is spring boarded out of his inner discussion to the sounds of his brother recovering from the last blow Sesshoumaru had delivered upon him.  
  
Sesshoumaru had easily gotten within Inuyasha's defenses and sent him tumbling through quite a number of trees, to lie prone within the forest, just before the girl had entered the fray.  
  
Now Sesshoumaru stands on the edge of a clearing, held in darkness with an enraged demon spawn to one side and a torrent of flames, identifiable as Inuyasha's lover, to the other side. Just like that, just like always, the tables had been turned and Sesshoumaru's advantage skitters from sight. A lost cause has never seemed so hopeless. Being caught between a rock and a hard case is irksome to say the least.  
  
Taking one last look into the inferno of her eyes, Sesshoumaru reassesses his evaluation of his circumstances. He is wrong to associate her with a rock. She is firm and determined, but she is anything short of a rock's cold, quiescent state. She moves in a manner that none can repeat, despite her being firmly rooted in place. Unique to anything he has ever seen before, she seems out of place and yet perfectly at home among the earthly elements of the surrounding woods.  
  
'Is there no words that can truly explain her existence?'  
  
As Sesshoumaru slinks away from his recent defeat, another perplexity enters his ruminations.  
  
'She did not attempt to fire her second arrow?'  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
  
  
AN: So, how did you like my masterpiece of clichéd remarks? This is so full of prolifically flowery words I don't know whether to throw my hands in the air and give up or just laugh and tell people who insult me to suck it. Not that anyone's going to insult me, but well. Hopefully you get the idea of where I was trying to lead that train of thought because I forgot what I was writing about (Too little sleep and too many stupid finals that I didn't need to study for but ignorantly did anyways). Any hoot, Hope you enjoyed. I more than likely will continue this fic, adding a few more chapters. NC-17 is very probable. I will be placing my other fic as a priority over this one so don't expect there to be an installment every week like with the other one.  
  
4 June 2002  
  
AN 2: Okay, my first editing job. Went through and changed a lot of the past tense stuff to present and tried to smooth out some of the , not rough edges, but plain horrible English. Didn't find it all but I'm sure you all will tell me of my mistakes (Hey, you already did! Thanks!) Alrighty- then, here's the problem: I didn't expect people to actually read my fic much less write loverly reviews for it. I was planning on writing up a whole bunch of weird philosophical crap that makes me laugh, and sits on the borders of inside-joke and dry humor. But since you did, I was shamed into actually putting some thought into it. That's why it's so late. I've been writing up a new outline for this sucker (That and I'm a little embarrassed and overwhelmed caused by the fact that I have little self esteem).  
  
I have the next chapter written up, actually it's been written since the beginning of this week but I keep going back and redoing it. It will be out tomorrow whether I want it to be or not. As it is, it was supposed to be out someone's birthday today, but like I said, I feel the perfectionist in me taking over.  
  
Sorry about my quirks and dreadfully long AN's, but you will be happy to know that my Bio outlines what I have in the works currently, and I'll tell you right now that the Ranma fics are so freaking well organized I almost go into shock thinking about it.  
  
10 February 2003  
  
(Said to Spike of 'Cowboy Bebop') Don't you have any sympathy? Afraid I'm fresh out of that stuff. -Map 


End file.
